La noche del cambio
by pain645
Summary: Este es mi primera historia que diseñe, bueno que se las presento. Una leyenda, un evento que sucede cada 3.000 años y una bendicion divina, ¿sera posible salvar las vidas de tantos ponis?
1. Chapter 1

Hace 3.000 años, en un mundo aparentemente apacible y prospero, dejo de serlo por causa de la discordia que se alojo en las mentes de una aldea pony, la cual causaría un desastre que tardaría siglo en sanar.

Los pueblo de este mundo eran Lebis, una cuidad con una tecnología formidable y apabullante, posiblemente superior a las que en la actualidad existen, pero lo que hacia a esta ciudad un pilar de prosperidad eran los ponis que vivían en ella, eran bondadosa y cariñosas.

El otro pueblo era Monter, una cuidad compuesta por ponis barbaron y salvajes, no tenían gran tecnología pero eran tan fuertes, sus habitantes eran amantes de la naturaleza y leales a la diosa suprema, pero eso no los salvo de la influencia de la discordia.

Una guerra sin precedentes se desato en lo que seria en 2.900 años Poniville, la tecnología causaba gran destrucción, pero no muerte, los Lebianos no les parecían correctos matar a sus hermanos Mortesnos, pero por su parte ellos aniquilaban todo lo que se les pasaba por delante, en eso una estrella cayo en frente del campo de batalla y una poni que se encontraba en ese lugar fue alcanzada por la estrella.

Al disiparse el polvo del agujero emergió la poni, su cuerpo era de de metal y de gran tamaño, ella de un solo golpe dividió a las tropas que la rodeaban, los pueblo se inclinaron ante ella como si fuese un deidad; no muy lejos un poni la observaba, era de baja estatura y llevaba una capa.

¿Sigues esperando el día de tú redención?, pregunto un poni que apareció detrás del poni encapuchado.

Aquel poni era de estatura promedio, llevaba un sombrero de vaquero carmesí, una armadura negra con correas doradas, una capa carmesí, el pelaje del poni era castaño y su cabellera era de color azabache y su cutie mark era de tres cartas de colores.

Si y al parecer tú deberías hacer lo mismo, le respondió el encapuchado.

Yo tengo mi destino y tú una condena que solo tú has provocado, dijo el poni y luego desapareció

Con el tiempo unas sombras se movían por la tierra, la poni era la que defendía a los dos pueblos de las amenazas que se presentaban, siendo observada por el poni de la capa que parecía esperar algo.

Hasta que llego el día del caos, discordia había absorbido las sombras y se hizo muy fuerte, provocando el apocalipsis, las ciudades entraron en guerra y la aniquilación era un opción esperable, la poni comenzó a luchar con discordia, la cual fue derrotada y luego asesinada.

Los Mortesnos destruyeron los reactores de Lebis provocando una explosión que destruyo todo, discordia reía por su logro, pero.

Discordia se remeció de repente, al ver su vientre una hoja negra y filosa sobresalía, y al mira asía atrás desde su sombra un poni con capa de alzaba, este sonreía y en un mormullo decapito a discordia, pero ya que discordia es inmortal este se convertido en ceniza y se desvaneció.

El poni tomo la estrella que estaba en el suelo, la lanzo asía el cielo.

Ya voy a completar mi obligación, puede que esta vez discordia me allá ganado, pero ya no se repetirá, dijo el poni de la capa antes de desparecer como un fantasma.

(Suspiro), ¿cuanto tiempo más este suceso va a acontecer?, dijo el poni del sombrero.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche del cambio

En una noche apaciblemente tranquila bajo el hermoso firmamento estrellado, las cosas en Ponyville no mostraban nada fuera de lo normal, las aves y animales dormían tranquilamente, los ponis acurrucados en sus cómodas y calidad camas descansaban de un largo día de trabajo soñando con un día mejor.

Nada asía presagiar lo que se avecinaba, el cielo nocturno se ilumino de repente, como si se fuera a caer el propio cielo seis estrella se precipitaron a la villa, una de ellas cayo en las inmediaciones de Sweet Apple acres, otra en un extremo del bosque Everfree, otra en medio del cielo y las otras tres en Ponyville.

Applejack despertó algo entumecida como si hubiera pasado una mal noche, pero eso no la detendría de sus obligaciones diarias, así que se levanto y bajo para desayunar.

Buenos días familia, saludo Applejack a los demás que desayunaban.

Buenos días hermana, ¿por que te levantas tan tarde?, pregunto Apple Bloom.

Pase una noche incomoda, respondió AJ acomodándose a la mesa.

Una vez desayunado AJ se preparo para comenzar a trabajar, pero fue detenida por Apple Bloom, la que la miraba desconcentrada.

Applejack, ¿no estas más grande, a demás te ves algo distinta?, pregunto Apple Bloom.

Claro que no, estoy igual que siempre, respondió AJ al salir.

En realidad Apple Bloom estaba en lo cierto, AJ había crecido una talla, y un misterioso brillo relucía en sus ojos.

Applejack tomo el carro, el cual curiosamente era más liviano y fácil de llevar, algo que ella no tomo importancia.

Una vez en el huerto Applejack coloco las cubas para llenarlas de manzanas, ella le dio una patada al árbol como de costumbre, pero para el asombro y horror de AJ el árbol salió volando por los aires.

Ella y Big Mac estaban atónitos.

Esto es muy raro, dijo Applejack sin poder comprender lo que pasaba.

Yep, dijo Big Mac

Applejack estaba inquieta con aquello y pensó que Twilight pudriera ayudarla, así que dejo a Big Mac con el trabajo y salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca.

Una vez que llego a la biblioteca llamo a la puerta.

Twilight soy yo Applejack, grito Applejack.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, así que ella abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un escenario inesperado y aterrador, el suelo estaba lleno de hojas de libros, algunas de ellas chamuscadas, partes de las cubiertas de libros, trozos de sillas, etc.

Vacas voladoras, que sucedió aquí, grito Applejack.

¡Applejack!, Sonó un gemido.

Applejack galopo así una mesa, en donde Spike estaba escondido.

¿Spike que paso aquí?, pregunto AJ.

Twilight despertó como de costumbre, desayunamos y cuando comenzó a ordenar los libros como lo hace a diario al tocar uno de ellos y este exploto de repente asustándola chocando con la silla, la cual también exploto, tropezando con el estante cayéndole los libros enzima y ya vez como quedo el lugar, dijo Spike con voz agitada.

Applejack no entendía como pudriera pasar esto.

¿Spike donde esta Twi?, pregunto AJ

Spike señalo una puerta en la esquina, Applejack se encamino y abrió la puerta, allí esta Twilight en un rincón llorando, cuando AJ se acerco esta se entremedio y retrocedió.

No te acerques, dijo Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos.

Terroncito, no te asustes, no pasa nada, dijo Applejack abrazándola, sin provocar ninguna explosión.

Pero, no lo entiendo, dijo Twilight antes de estallar en llanto.

Una vez tranquila, Twi analizo la situación.

Al parecer solo hago explotar cosas inanimadas, ¿pero como es que puedo hacer eso?, dijo Twilight.

Bueno no eres la única que despertó haciendo cosas extrañas, dijo Applejack.

AJ le conto lo que sucedió cuando recolectaba manzanas, Twilight la miro sorprendida.

Puede que tu fuerza se allá amplificado y en mi caso al parecer puedo carga con energía las cosas es por eso que explotan, pero ¿por que? dijo pensativa Twilight.

Si las dos nos sucedió esto, las demás que les abra pasado, dijo Twilight.

Es verdad, vamos, dijo Applejack.

Las dos salieron corriendo a la casa de Rarity, que era la más cercana.

¡Rarity!, gritaron en la entrada, pero no hubo respuesta, así que entraron.

Cuando ingresaron a la tienda d Rarity quedaron con la boca abierta.

Todo estaba hecho de diamantes, los maniquís, los espejos, los muebles, etc.

¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?, pregunto Applejack.

Les justa mi nueva decoración, dijo la vos de Rarity.

Esta pareció, pero su apariencia era distinta, su melena y pelaje era como el cristal.

Wow, te ves fantástica, dijo Twilight.

Gracias, dijo Rarity radiante de alegría.

Pero como es que todo el lugar se volvió de diamante, dijo Applejack.

Oh, eso es fácil, dijo Rarity y de su casco emergieron diamantes.

Wow, puedes generara diamantes de tu cuerpo, dijo Twilight.

Como lo suponíamos ella también tiene poderes, dijo Applejack.

A que se refieren, dijo Rarity.

Las dos le comentaron de sus extraños poderes que obtuvieron al despertar.

Pensé que era la única, dijo Rarity.

Que hacemos ahora, pregunto AJ.

Ir la ver a las demás, dijo Twi.

Las chicas se encaminaron asía Sugarcube Corner, al entrar se sorprendieron que nada era extraño, por lo contrario se vía todo igual.

Al parecer aquí no pasa nada, dijo Rarity.

Será mejo subir a la habitación de Pinkie, dijo Applejack.

Si, dijo Twilight.

Las tres subieron a la habitación de Pinkie.

Pinkie estas bie….., Applejack quedo atónita al igual que las demás, Pinkie revotaba en las paredes como si fuera una pelota de goma, al verlas paro en seco y se les acerco.

Hola chicas, miren lo que puedo hacer, dijo alegremente Pinkie, ella alzo su casco y como si fuera un chicle se estiro por la habitación y luego volvió a la normalidad.

Y que les parece, dijo Pinkie.

Applejack y Rarity no sabían que decir, pero Twilight estaba meditando su respuesta.

Al parecer el cuerpo de Pinkie se volvió de goma, eso explica que ella revote y se estire de esa forma, esto se hace más extraño y demuestra que todas tenemos poderes, dijo Twilight seriamente.

Todas, pregunto Pinkie.

Applejack levanto un estante cercano sin ningún problema, Rarity cristalizo unos adornos de la mesa y Twilight toco una pelota y la lanzo por la ventana explotando en segundos.

Wow, son sorprendentes, dijo Pinkie asombrada.

Gracias por el cumplido, dijo Rarity.

Será mejore ver como están Rainbow y Fluttershy, dijo Applejack.

Es verdad, vamos chicas, dijo Twilight.

Las chicas galopaban lo más rápido para llegar a la casa de Rainbow, en eso Twilight choco con un poste al no mirar por donde iba, este comenzó a brillar y luego exploto causando un gran ajetreo.

Una vez solucionado el problema, llegaron a la casa de Rainbow, todo estaba como siempre.

Rainbow, estas hay, preguntaron las chicas.

De sorpresa un rayo cayo en frente de ellas, las chicas dieron un salto asía atrás y vieron que en donde cayo el rayo se erguía una figura, era Rainbow, su cuerpo despedía electricidad, sus ojos brillaban y su melena era como si fuera electricidad viviente.

¿Rainbow eres tú?, pregunto Applejack sorprendida.

Claro, quien crees, una diosa tal vez, jajá, dijo Rainbow riendo.

Rainbow no es tiempo para presumir, esto es grave, dijo Twilight molesta.

Rainbow la miro amenazante.

Mira Twi ahora esto ocupada, dijo retirándose.

Un momento, adonde crees que vas, la detuvo Applejack.

Apártate, AJ, dijo Rainbow tocándola, Applejack empezó a convulsionar por las descargar del cuerpo de Rainbow.

Rainbow, que estas asiendo la esta matando, grito Rarity.

Lo siento Applejack, dijo Rainbow al ver el daño que provoco.

Una vez repuesta Applejack, Rainbow seguía temerosa por lo que le hizo.

No te preocupes Rainbow, Applejack es muy fuerte, dijo Pinkie estirando su casco y abrasando a Rainbow, pero Pinkie no se convulsiono.

Pero como, no te da la corriente, pregunto Rainbow.

No, dijo Pinkie.

Rainbow, la goma no es conductora de la electricidad, es decir, Pinkie es inmune a tus poderes, dijo Twilight.

¿A que te referees?, pregunto Rainbow.

Las chicas le contaron sobre lo que les sucedió.

Quieren decir que no soy la única, dijo RD algo decepcionada.

Solo falta ver a como esta Fluttershy, dijo Applejack parándose de nuevo.

Si, dijo Rainbow uniéndose al grupo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy, en este lugar se sentía una sensación agradable y calidad, como si fuera un lugar acogedor.

La puerta esta entre abierta así que las chicas entraron, al entrar una ráfaga de un aroma agradable y dulce las cubrió por completo, las chicas comenzaron a ser seducidas por la fragancia.

Es como estar en el paraíso, dijo Rarity casi flotando.

Esto es fantástico, dijo Twilight adormilada.

Muchas gracias, chicas, dijo una voz suave desde arriba.

Fluttershy estaba bajado las escaleras, las chicas quedaron atónitas al verla.

Su cuerpo brillaba de una manera extraña, su pelaje era suave y pulido, su cabello rosado largo resplandecía fugazmente, en cada cabello se erguía una hermosa flor, sus alas parecían estar echas se hojas doradas en vez de plumas, era como ver a la madre naturaleza en forma de pony.

Querida te ves hermosa, dijo Rarity con los ojos brillantes.

Gracias, dijo sonrojada meneando su cabellera, el cual libero un perfume que hizo desmayar a Rarity.

Rary, gritaron las chicas.

Al cabo de un rato Rarity se despertó, y las chicas le preguntaros a Fluttershy que le paso.

Bueno, desperté así y fue Angel el que me ayudo a darme cuenta de este hermoso migrado que he recibido, dijo Fluttershy ruborizada.

Ella salió al patio y en frente a las chicas, ella comenzó a cantar una melodía hermosa, para la sorpresa de las chicas las flores y los arboles se movían al compas de la canción.

¿Que les parece?, dijo Fluttershy más feliz de lo que acostumbraba.

Wow, Fluttershy es magnifico, dijo AJ

Es lo más genial, dijo Rainbow.

Eres la mejor, dijo Pinkie

Al parecer tienes el poder de comunícate con las plantas y controlarlas y eres la que controla mejor lo poderes, dijo Twilight asombrada.

¿La que controla mejor?, pregunto Fluttershy confusa.

Las chicas le mostraron sus poderes, Applejack saco el gallinero y lo coloco de nuevo con facilidad, Rarity creo una escultura de si misma diamante, Pinkie se inflo como un globo, para luego volver a la normalidad, Rainbow hizo brillar su cuerpo, como un rayo ascendió a las nubes provocando una tormenta eléctrica y despendio como un rayo, Twilight cogió un puñado de hojas y las lanzo por el aire, las cuales explotaron como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

Wow, chicas es fantástico, dijo Fluttershy animosa.

No le encuentro lo agradable, dijo Twilight.

Yo no puedo trabajar con esta fuerza, dijo Applejack.

Fluttershy quedo un poco triste ante el comentario de sus amigas.

¿Como volvemos a la normalidad?, pregunto Rarity.

Twilight medito un poco, antes de recordar una posible respuesta.

Zecora, ella sabe mucho sobre estas cosas, dijo agitad Twilight.

Hay que ir la verla, dijo Applejack.

Las chicas se encaminaron al bosque Everfree, sin darse cuenta que las estaban siendo observadas, un pony con una capa oscura las miraba fijamente, sus ojos castaños se entrecerraron ligeramente.

En el bosque las chicas sufrieron algunos percances, Rainbow roso las hojas de los arboles las cuales, tocaban el pelaje de Twilight y hacia explosión causando un alboroto, con el tiempo las chicas se perdieron.

Al parecen nos perdimos, dijo Twilight desorientada.

Esperen un poco, dijo Fluttershy ante el asombre de las chicas.

Ella dio un paso al frente y levanto su casco moviéndolo hacia la izquierda, para la sorpresa de las chicas los arboles de movieron, dejando un camino libre.

Brillante Fluttershy, dijo Twilight.

Esa es nuestra Fluttershy, grito Pinkie

Fluttershy bajo la mirada sonrojada.

Las chicas llegaron donde Zecora, llamaron a la puerta y entraron.

Zecora las miro por sobre su infusión.

Que puedo hacer por ustedes y para así poder continuar con mis deberes, pregunto Zecora.

Las chicas le contaron lo que les paso, para la sorpresa de ellas Zecora no parecía extrañada, más bien parecía esperar algo así.

Sabia que esto iba a pasar, anoche fue la lluvia de la redención, dijo seria Zecora.

¿La lluvia que?, pregunto Rainbow.

Es un hecho que ocurre cada 3000 años, en el cual las fuerzas del universo eligen a sus representantes.

Las chicas la miraban confundidas.

"Hace 15.000 años el mundo se encontraba en un caos, las energías del universo chocaban por la supremacía, hasta que la diosa creadora puso orden en el universo, para mantener el equilibrio de este, entrego parte de esa energía a sus hijas y otra a su hijastro (las princesas y discordia), la energía restante se mantenía estable en el universo, pero coda 3.000 años esa energía se desestabiliza provocando hecho caóticos, para evitar estos hechos la diosa creadora promulgo que la energía que saliera de control seria entregada temporalmente aquellos que estén destinados a cosas grandes y a protegen al mundo, de esa forma la energía negativa seria contrarrestada y el equilibrio regresaría". Termino la historia Zecora.

¿Alguien entendí algo?, pregunto Applejack.

Lo que quiso decir, es que nuestros poderes son un regalo del universo para mantener el equilibrio en este, respondió Twilight.

Así es, dijo Zecora.

¿Como hacemos para volver a la normalidad?, pregunto Rarity.

Si me lo preguntan, por que no hablan con la princesa Celestia, ella es la que piensa, sugerido Zecora.

Si eso es, gracia Zecora, dijo Twilight.

Si gracia…., paro de hablar AJ, ya que golpeo la puerta para salir y esta salió volando.

Lo siento, dijo Applejack muy arrepentida.

Una vez regresado a la biblioteca, las chicas ingresaron.

La biblioteca esta radiante de limpio, Spike había sacado las paginas quemadas y limpiado el desorden.

Oh Spike, es perfecto, grito Twilight de alegría.

Este estaba dormido en un rincón, Twilight intento despertarlo pero no función.

Déjame intentarlo, dijo Rainbow.

Rainbow se acerco y con mucho cuidado toco la cola de Spike, como era de esperarse el cuerpo de Spike se agito y despertó asustado por la descarga.

¿Que pasa?, pregunto asustado.

Ya hemos llegado Spike y gracias por limpiar, dijo cariñosa Twilight.

¿Y que les paso a las demás?, pregunto Spike, las chicas le mostraron sus poderes.

Wow, sorprendente, dijo Spike.

No hay tiempo, escribe una carta a la princesa Celestia, dijo Twilight.

"Querida Princesa Celestia:

Debo informar los acontecimientos resiente que hemos sufrido, las chicas y yo hemos despertado con extraños poderes y creo que es producto de la lluvia de redención.

Tu fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle"

Spike escupió fuego enviando la nota.

Las chicas analizaban la situación.

No se si quiera volver a la normalidad, disfruto mucho mis poderes, dijo Rarity.

Yo no puedo trabajar, dijo Applejack.

La idea de destruir los libros que toco me pone nerviosa, dijo Twilight.

En eso fueron interrumpidas por un eructo de Spike, la carta salió.

"Querida Twilight Sparkle, mi leal alumna:

Si esto en realidad tiene que ver con la lluvia de la redención es necesario que vengan al castillo demediado". Leyó Twilight.

Abra que ir a Canterlot, dijo Rainbow.

Así que las chicas tomaron el tren a Canterlot.

En el viaje tuvieron algunos problemas Rainbow al intentar abrir la ventana lanzo un rayo a las vías provocando un retraso del tren.

En el castillo fueron recibidas por la princesa Celestia.

Chicas, que alegría verlas, dijo la princesa.

Princesa, usted sabe como volvernos a la normalidad, pregunto Twilight.

En realidad no, pero se como hacer que puedan tener una vida normal, mientras la profecía se cumple, dijo la princesa.

La princesa las guio hacia un salón muy amplio, el cual esta lleno de toda clase de objetos.

Todo listo, princesa, dijo una voz masculina en un rincón del salón, era Shining Armor el capitán de la guardia real y hermano de Twilight.

Hermano, grito Twilight galopando en su encuentro.

Twilie, dijo él también galopando para abrasar a su hermana.

En la mitad del camino Twilight se detuvo en seco, vio que su hermano llevaba la armadura real.

¿Que sucede Twilie?, dijo Shining acercándose.

No te acerque es peligroso, respondió Twilight.

La princesa le conto a Shining la historia de la lluvia de redención y las chicas los poderes que tenían, él las miraba atónito.

¿Que se puede hacer, para Twilie sea normal?, dijo Shining

Para eso te llame, quiero que me ayudes a entrenar a las chicas, respondió la princesa.

Esta bien, cuando…., se detuvo y miro por la ventana.

Guardias, Hay alguien afuera búsquelo, dijo Shining.

¿Que pasa?, pregunto las chicas.

Me pareció ver a alguien, dijo él.

Los guardia no encontraron nada, pero Shining no estaba equivocado, no muy legos de allí un pony con capa negra caminaba por las calles.

Las chicas comenzaron con el entrenamiento, cada una fue separada en varias secciones del salón.

Applejack se le entrego una gran cantidad de copas de vidrio, las cuales debía colocar en pirámide sin romperlos, pero cuando Applejack tomo unas copas con sus cacos estas se hicieron añicos al más leve contacto.

El entrenamiento de Rarity era regresar su cuerpo a su forma original, cosa que no era nada de fácil, ya que requería un gran control mental.

La prueba de Rainbow consistía en una serie de tubos conectados con cables que formaban un laberinto de obstáculos.

Al intentar volar entre los obstáculos por accidente roso uno de los tubos, la electricidad del cuerpo de Rainbow hizo sonar una alarma que estaba conectada y fue obligada a empezar de nuevo, al segundo intento paso los tubos a centímetros, pero las de electricidad igual electrificaron los tubos y volvió a sonar la sirena, esto no le hizo gracia a Rainbow.

El entrenamiento de Twilight era bajo la tutela de su hermano, consistía en un juego en el que se lanzan canicas entre ellos y las que deberían atrapar, ella le dio miedo esta prueba ya que podría lastimar a su hermano con las explosiones.

Vamos tu puedes Twilie, dijo Shining apoyándola.

Ella tomo una canica y bacilo provocando una explosión en el rostro de Twilight.

Twilie, ¿estas bien?, dijo Shining asustado.

Cuando el humo se disipo, el rostro de Twilight no mostraba signos de daño, ni quemaduras solo estaba mareada.

Pero ¿como?, pregunto Shining.

Soy inmune a las explosiones, dijo Twilight.

Al cabo de una hora las chicas habían mejorado mucho, pero no faltaban los accidentes.

En un descuido de Twilight, una de sus canicas se fue rodando hacia el sector de Rarity, la cual intentaba concentrarse y en eso ¡bumm!

¡Twilight! grito Rarity.

Twilight, Rainbow y Applejack se acercaron a ella, cuando el polvo se disipo no pudieron contener la risa.

El rostro de Rarity esta lleno de hollín, su melena esta de puntas con los extremos chamuscados y muy enojada.

Jajá, lo siento Rary, dijo Twilight contenido la risa.

Si no les molesta podrían ayudarme, dijo Pinkie.

Las chicas la miraron, aquella era una imagen muy estaña y difícil de creer, Pinkie se había enredado con sus casco y estaba amarada entre ellos como si fuera una bola de estambre.

Les llevo un buen rato desenredar a Pinkie y mientras tanto Rarity se limpiaba y peinaba.

La luna estaba por aparecer cuando las chicas terminaban su entrenamiento.

Twilight había conseguido controlar su poder a la perfección, era capas de anular su poder y moderar el tiempo de la explosión y el nivel de esta, Rarity había logrado recuperar su apariencia tradicional, Applejack había construido una pirámide de casi tres metros, Rainbow ya le había tomado la maña a el laberinto ya que era capas de pasarlo sin problemas.

Las chicas consideraron que debían volver a Poniville, así que se despidieron.

Hermano cuídate, dijo Twi abrazando a su hermano.

Tu también Twilie, dijo Shining.

Adiós Twilight y chicas regresen cuando tengan dudas, dijo la princesa.

Las chicas se encaminaron a la estación de trenes, cuando iban entrando, Twilight se detuvo y mira para atrás.

¿Pasa algo Twi?, pregunto AJ.

No, me dio la sensación que nos observaban, respondió Twilight entrando al tren.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, desde un callejón unos ojos castaños y tristes se ocultaban en las sombras.

Mientras, en el castillo, la princesa miraba el firmamento y en eso un poni apareció.

Una bella noche, no lo cree alteza, dijo el poni del sombrero carmesí.

Siempre tan sigiloso y a que se debe esta visita, dijo Celestia.

El poni movió el casco y un naipe salió para colocarse en frente de la princesa.

Ya veo, así que esto es mas complejo de lo que pensaba, dijo Celestia al ver el contenido del naipe.

Creo que es momento de retirarme, dijo el poni y en un torbellino de cartas desapareció.

Al día siguiente las chicas comenzaron sus quehaceres con normalidad, Twilight ordenaba los libros con de costumbre sin preocuparse de hacerlos explotar, Applejack realizaba la recolección de manzanas con algunas diferencias, ya que, por su fuerza ella solo tenia que tocar los arboles para votar las manzanas, Rarity confeccionaba su vestuarios como de costumbre solo que ella agregaba sus diamantes para decorar, Fluttershy realizaba su cuidado de los animales con normalidad, no usaba su poderes por que ella los consideraba un regalo y debía usarlos con responsabilidad, Rainbow por su parte intentaba presumir lo mas posible sus poderes, ella limpio el cielo en 5 segundo realizando piruetas extremas, pero se retiro decepcionada por que nadie la estaba mirando ya que se movía muy rápido, Pinkie usaba su poder con gran maestría y control, ella realizaba sus tareas con elasticidad pudiendo preparar dulces, cuidar a los bebes cakes y atender al publico en segundos.

Aquel día los dulces estaban a mitad de precio y Sugarcube Corner repletaba de ponis, Pinkie se movía velozmente atendiendo la clientela, los ponis se sorprendían de la velocidad de Pinkie pero consideraban como algo normal para ella, Pinkie miro a toda la clientela pero se percato de por un pony con capa, ella miro de nuevo pero ya no estaba.

Que raro, pensó Pinkie.

En la calle el poni de la capa caminaba lentamente con la cabeza hacia abajo, como se tuvieran un peso encima, pero de repente alguien le cortó el paso.

Sigues deambulando si rumbo, dijo un poni con sombrero carmesí.

Tú sabes que no tengo calma, en esto siglos nunca pude lograr mi meta, dijo el poni con capa.

Que lastima, eras una compañía muy carismática en los primeros 3.000 años, pero con los siglos te volviste muy desconsolado, dijo el poni del sombrero.

Y bien, se que mi presencia no influye en tu camino, para que estas en Poniville, dijo el poni de la capa.

Estoy vigilando que mis amigas estén bien, dijo el poni del sombrero.

Entonces me retiro, dijo el poni de la capa.

Espera, dijo el poni del sombrero y en un movimiento lanzo un naipe al poni de la capa.

Usa esto y prueba que lo que esperas con ansias esta listo, dijo el poni del sombrero mientras su cuerpo se convertía en cartas y se despedazaba en el aire.

El poni de la capa lanzo la carta, la cual se incrusto en la pared de la biblioteca.

Twilight se percato de la energía que cruzo la habitación, pero no sabia que era, hasta….

¿Twi que es esto?, pregunto Spike señalando la carta.

Twilight se percato que era peligroso, pero Spike ya lo había tocado.

La carta fue absorbida por el cuerpo de Spike y comenzó a agitarse, Twilight se acerco para retenerlo, pero este la aparto.

Spike tenia los ojos rojos y una expresión de furia, el salió de la biblioteca rápidamente, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, Twilight sabia que esto era un problema.

Twilight reunió a las chicas y comenzaron la búsqueda, Rainbow buscaba por el aire, Applejack en el extremo del este de Poniville, Fluttershy instruía a los animales para que lo busque y ella misma se interno en el bosque Everfree, Pinkie buscaba por toda villa, Twilight y Rarity en el extremo norte.

Twilight y Rarity no caminaron mucho para encontrar a Spike, este estaba en la entrada del bosque intentando abrirse paso.

Las chicas lo llamaron para razonar con él, pero Spike les escupió fuego.

Rarity se concentro y creo un muro de cristal que bloqueo el fuego, pero era mucho para ella ya que se desmayo, Twilight la tomo y la llevo en su lomo, mientras Spike las perseguía, en un acto de ingenio Twilight pareo unas rocas, estas golpearon el rostro de Spike explotando.

Spike se agitaba por la explosión, pero se restableció muy enojado y se abalanzo hacia las chicas.

Twilight tropezó haciendo que Rarity estuviera a alcance de Spike.

Ella despertó y comenzó a gritar al ver que Spike estaba a un metro de ella.

Pero Spike se cayo de repente, él miro hacia atrás y vio Applejack le sujetaba la cola.

Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, dijo Applejack jalándolo.

Este fue impulsado con fuerza siendo azotado contra el suelo.

Cuando Spike intento levantarse unas lianas y raíces lo envolvieron paralizándolo, Fluttershy descendía en frente de Applejack.

¿Chicas están bien?, dijo Pinkie cayendo en frente de Twilight y Rarity.

Spike movió su cola la cual estaba libre para aventar la las chicas unos arboles.

Pinkie coloco su casco en su boca y se inflo convirtiéndose en un globo gigante bloqueando los arboles.

¿Como lo detenemos?, dijo Applejack.

Yo me encargo, dijo una voz desde el cielo.

Las nubes se acumularon y cayo un rayo gigantesco que intacto a Spike, este se retorcía por toda las descargas que recibía, cuando se disipo el humo Rainbow estaba en el pecho de Spike.

Spike se convulsiono y se contrajo hasta volver a ser el bebe dragón que era.

¡Spike!, gritaron las chicas, pero se alegraron de que Spike respiraba.

Twilight lo coloco en su lomo.

¿Que es esto?, pregunto Pinkie señalando la carta.

No lo toques, grito Twilight.

Es lo que convirtió a Spike, dijo Twilight severamente, levantando la carta con su magia.

Las chicas volvieron a la biblioteca y colocaron a Spike en la cama, Twilight examinaba la carta pero no descubrió nada.

Por que no se lo preguntas a Zecora, sugerido Applejack.

Si, voy a ver a Zecora, ustedes quédense aquí para cuidar de Spike, dijo Twilight saliendo en dirección al bosque Everfree.

Al llegar a la casa de Zecora, Twilight ingreso precipitadamente.

¿Que sucede, por que tanta agitación por un dios?, pregunto Zecora.

Zecora, ¿sabes que es esto?, pregunto Twilight mostrándole la carta.

¿Es un Infusor lo que estoy mirando?, pregunto Zecora sorprendida.

No lo se, respondió Twilight.

Muchas leyendas se trazan sobre este objeto, pero todas están relacionadas con la lluvia de la redención y el destructor del tiempo, dijo Zecora

Twilight la miro desconcertada.

"hace 8.000 en lo que es ahora Canterlot, se produjo la lluvia de la redención la cual afecto a 2 hermanos unicornios, el mayor era un brillante estudiante de la magia y gran científico, el amaba a su hermana como si fuera su vida, la menor (3 años) era intrépida y valiente.

Ambos hermanos obtuvieron poderes, la hermana menor obtuvo una fuerza increíble y gran resistencia, pero su hermano no presentaba ningún poder, lo cual no le molesto en lo absoluto.

Un día el cielo oscureció y miles de criaturas extrañas invadieron la tierra. El líder era una criatura de gran tamaño, los hermanos se enfrentaron a esta amenaza, el mayor destruía las criaturas con su magia, mientras la menor luchaba con el jefe.

La criatura asesino a la hermana menor, ante el horror del hermano mayor la criatura estaba tomar el alma de su hermana, pero algo lo ahuyento.

La ira del hermano mayor hizo que el suelo se oscureciera, una espesa oscuridad lo cubrió todo y tragaba lo que encontraba, el jefe escapo mientras las criaturas y la hermana eran devorados por la obscuridad.

El hermano mayor cayo en una depresión creando una capa negra que lo cubría, se dice que el vaga por el mundo en espera de venganza y caos", termino de relatar Zecora.

Vaga por el mundo, pero que tiene que ver con esta carta, pregunto Twilight.

Es la firma de su amigo el "destructor del tiempo", otros lo llaman el "payaso paladín", "el emisario de la muerte", "el cazador", dijo Zecora mostrándole un libro viejo.

El libro estaba escrito en una lengua desconocida, pero tenia ilustraciones de la lluvia de la redención y para el asombro de Twilight en todas las imágenes salía una silueta fantasmagórica de un poni con capa negra y el un poni con sombrero carmesí, el cual tenia el símbolo de la carta en la espalda.

En ese mismo momento en Canterlot, en el pasillo que conduce a la habitación de la princesa Celestia.

Alto hay, identifíquese, gritaron los guardias de la entrada.

En la escalera de un largo corredor un pony con capa negra caminaba.

Detengan…. No alcanzaron a terminar, en un pestañeo el poni de la capa se encontraba en frente de ellos.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaa! gritaron los guardias los cuales fueron lanzados contra las paredes, las cuales se trisaron por el impacto, sus armaduras se hicieron añicos, los guardias estaban inconscientes y con muchos cortes.

No interfieran en mi camino, dijo el poni de la capa.

¿Herir inocentes es tu forma de cumplir tu misión?, le pregunto una voz detrás de él.

Amigo, dijo el poni de la capa al voltearse y ver al poni del sombrero carmesí.

Desde que nos conocemos, tú no te metías en nada que afectar a los mortales, pero ahora lastimas inocentes y además ¿que buscas en el castillo?, dijo el poni del sombrero.

Una respuesta a mis dudas, dijo el poni de la capa.

El poni del sombrero levanto la cabeza, los ojos del poni estaban detrás de unos lentes redondos de vidrios oscuros, pero aun así se podía distinguir los ojos penetrantes y compasivos de este.

Adelante, ve y busca lo que necesitas amigo, dijo el poni al desvanecerse en cartas.

El poni ingreso a la habitación, al cavo de un minuto Shining con muchos guardias llegaron al corredor.

Ustedes llévense a los heridos y los demás vengan conmigo, grito Shining.

Al entrar no encontraron nada, la habitación estaba sin ningún cambio, así que se retiraron.

Algo que Shining no vio es que, en un estante de pergaminos yacía un espacio vacio con la inscripción "árbol familiar cronológico de Canterlot".

Twilight regreso a la biblioteca llena de dudas, al entrar se encontró que las chicas estaban peleando.

Por ningún motivo quiero estar junto a un grupo de anormales, grito Rarity molesta.

¡Que!, ¿desde cuando somos anormales?, le respondió Applejack muy molesta.

Desde que las conocí, dijo Rarity.

¿Qué te esta pasando?, dijo Rainbow extrañada.

Por favor, a mí persona nada extraño le pasa, dijo Rarity.

¿Que pasa aquí?, dijo Twilight al entrar.

Rarity comenzó a actuar raro desde que te fuiste, respondido Applejack.

Si no les molesta, me retiro, dijo Rary ofendida al salir.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Rarity vio a un poni con sombrero carmesí y portando una enorme guadaña en la espalda.

Desde el interior de Rarity una sombra salió.

aaaaaa, grito Rarity.

Las chicas salieron rápido y vieron un ave gigante agarrando a Rarity y se la estaba llevando.

¡Vuelve aquí!, grito Rainbow lanzándose sobre el ave.

Este agito sus alas provocando un huracán que atrapo a Rainbow y huyo.

¡Rarity!, grito Applejack.

El ave se esta llevando a Rarity muy lejos, pero esta no se iba a quedar con los cascos cruzados.

Rarity concentro todo su poder y comenzó a cristaliza el ave por completo y por un efecto de la física las dos cayeron al vacio.

¡Aaaaaa!, grito Rarity al ver que caía, para empeorar las cosas ella esta sobre un acantilado y en el fondo había rocas filosas, Rarity pensó que era su fin hasta, pero.

Rarity quedo suspendida en el aire, ella miro a sus patas trasera quedando atónita.

Una especie de mano negra y grotesca la sujetaba, la mano la levanto lentamente y con mucho cuidado.

A llegar a la superficie observo atónita que la mano salía de la sombra de un poni con capa.

Gracias me has salvado la vida, grito Rarity al poni.

Este se dio media vuelta sin decir nada, pero entonces las chicas llegaron.

Rarity esta bien, dijo Fluttershy abrazándola.

¿Quien eres tú?, grito Rainbow.

¿Que quieres con Rarity?, grito Applejack.

Twilight estaba atónita, él era igual a la ilustración.

El poni bajo la cabeza, su sombra creció y de ella emergieron unos ponis grotescos.

¡Que rayos!, grito Rainbow.

Las chicas levantaron la cabeza para ver al poni, pero no estaba.

Habrá que luchar, dijo Applejack lanzándose sobre ellos con una patada, pero ella los atravesó sin hacerles daño.

Déjame a mí, dijo Rainbow lanzando rayos, pero tampoco hicieron efecto.

Tomen esto, grito Pinkie estirando sus cascos, pero al igual que Applejack estos atravesaron sin hacer efecto.

¿Que pasa, acaso son inmortales?, dijo temblando Fluttershy.

Twilight meditó un segundo y de repente lanzo unas canicas, esta explotaron en un destello de luz y los ponis grotescos habían desaparecido.

Wow, es fue increíble, dijo Pinkie.

¿Como supiste?, dijo Applejack.

Son solo sombras, la luz muy fuerte los desintegra, respondió Twilight.

¿Rarity que te hiso ese poni?, pregunto Applejack.

El me rescato de la caída, el me salvo la vida, dijo Rarity confundida.

Las chicas no podían entender lo que pasaba.

Pero no estabas molesta y grosera con nosotras, dijo Rainbow.

Yo nunca seria grosera, esa ave que me capturo me estaba manipulando, no se como pero es verdad, dijo Rarity.

Te creo Rarity, tú nunca serias así de grosera, dijo Applejack.

¿Pero como te zafaste de su control?, pregunto Pinkie.

Recuerdo haber visto a un poni con una guadaña y que al verlo a los ojos el ave se asusto, dijo Rarity.

Eso es raro, dijo Applejack.

Twilight meditaba y pensaba, pero en eso ya no pudo contener su incertidumbre.

Es imposible que él exista, dijo Twilight muy desesperada.

¿Que pasa?, pregunto Applejack.

Twilight les conto de la leyendo de los hermanos y del libro, las chicas se asombraron tanto más que ella.

¿Quieres decir que él, es un elegido de 8.000 años?, dijo Rainbow sin poder creerlo.

¿Será un poni zombi?, dijo Pinkie temblando.

No lo se, respondido Twilight.

Esa noche Twilight esta muy inquieta, ella tenia un sueño extraño…

Ella corría en un mundo apocalíptico, había ponis muertos en el suelo, de repente escucho un grito de dolor, en la colina una poni era atravesada por una criatura echa de muchas partes de animales, era discordia el cual reía fuertemente, lo que a Twi le llamo mas la atención era la cutie mark de la poni era igual a la suya, de repente vio un relámpago oscuro que atravesó a discordia era aquel pony… el grito "Voy a completar mi obligación, puede que esta vez discordia me allá ganado, pero ya no se repetirá"… fue lo ultimo que escucho.

Twilight despertó con sudor frio, aun era de noche.

Un poni con capa observaba desde una colina, pero fue interrumpido.

¿Que es lo que pretendes?, dijo una voz femenina.

El giro la cabeza para encontrarse de frente a la princesa Luna.

Veo que me encontraste, le contesto el poni.

Aun sigues con esa idea verdad, le preguntó Luna.

Tú sabes por que lo hago, le respondió.

Si, ¿pero hasta cuando?, pregunto Luna.

Ya falta poco, prima, dijo el poni desapareciendo.

Al día siguiente, Twilight seguía inquieta, aquel sueño la atormentaba.

¿Que sucede, Twi?, le pregunto Spike.

Nada, solo dormí mal, mintió Twilight.

Yo que tú, iría a ver a la princesa, sugerido Spike.

Twilight sabía que Spike tenía razón, así que tomo el tren a Canterlot.

Al llegar el castillo se sorprendió la cantidad de guardias.

¿Que sucede aquí, hermano?, pregunto Twilight a Shining.

Twilie, bueno un poni se infiltro en el castillo y entro al habitación de la princesa Celestia.

¡Que!, dijo Twilight sorprendida.

Así es, si quieres puedes preguntárselo a la princesa, dijo Shining.

Twilight ingreso al despacho de la princesa.

Hola Twilight Sparkle, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?, dijo la princesa.

Princesa alguien entro a su habitación, ¿se llevo algo?, pregunto Twilight.

Si, el pergamino de las familias de Canterlot, respondido la princesa.

¿El que?, pregunto Twi.

Es un pergamino en el que se detalla lo enlacen sanguíneos de los habitantes de Canterlot desde hace 2.000 años, dijo la princesa.

Twilight se quedo pensando de que servía se pergamino.

Algo te preocupa, pregunto la princesa intuyendo que su alumna no vendría a verla sino fuera por algo importante.

Bueno si, respondió Twilight.

Twilight le conto sobre su sueño, la princesa quedo petrificada.

El rostro de la princesa mostraba una expresión de sorpresa, tensión y miedo.

¿Sucede algo princesa?, pregunto Twilight asustada por la cara de la princesa.

Es imposible, ese suceso ocurrió hace 3.000 años, dijo la princesa.

La princesa le conto que hace 3.000 ella y su hermana (las cuales eran jóvenes) vivieron una guerra y el caos reinante por la culpa de discordia, la cual termino en masacre, como lo contaba el sueño de Twilight.

Twilight no sabía que hace, ella entro en pánico y comenzó a decir cosa sin sentido.

La princesa se percato que su alumna estaba siendo presa del pánico y la confusión, así que la abrazo.

Twilight sintió el calor de la princesa y se calmo.

Las dos comenzaron una conversación sobre el tema con tranquilidad.

Twilight se tranquilizo, caminado por Canterlot, pero aun estaba pensativa de lo del sueño, tanto que no se percato que un carro se aproximaba a ella, cuando estuvo apunto de ser arrollada, alguien la jalo por la cola.

Twilight, giro para mirar, era un unicornio adulto.

Gracias, dijo Twilight.

Te mas cuidado, quieres, le dijo retirándose.

Twilight regreso a Poniville, siendo impactada por tres potrillas.

Auch, dijo Twilight al ser golpeada por Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo.

Lo siento Twilight, dijeron las potrillas.

No pasa nada, niñas, respondió Twilight.

Bueno, adiós, gritaron galopando velozmente.

Esta niñas no cambian, dijo así misma Twilight.

Pero su calma no duro mucho un grito desgarrador la estremeció.

Twilight galopo hacia el lugar del grito, al llegar encontró a las niñas siendo acorraladas por una criatura grande con forma de lobo.

Para atrás, grito Twilight a la criatura poniéndose en frente de las niñas.

La criatura gruño, pero Twilight no retrocedió.

Niñas corran, grito Twilight.

Las niñas huyeron del lugar y Twilight se lanza a la lucha.

La criatura era muy rápida y resistente, las explosiones de Twilight no surtían efecto, ella saltaba lanzándole canicas y esquivaba los golpes, pero en un descuido Twilight recibió el impacto.

Twilight salió despedida con fuerza, ella jadiaba de dolor, la criatura salto y cayendo sobre ella, Twilight lo esquivo, en es momento Twilight se percato que el usar su cerebro no lo llevaría a nada, así que ella dejo que sus instintos la condujeran.

La criatura golpea a Twilight, pero el golpe fallo, ella lo esquivo a milímetros.

Debo dejar de depender de mi limitada comprensión de mi entorno y aceptar que mi nueva condición, la cual es producto de algo más grande que lo que puedo entender, pensaba Twilight mientras esquivaba los ataques.

En eso Twilight se dio cuanta de cómo vencer al monstruo.

Ella lo golpeo con su casco brillando de energía, una explosión impacto en la criatura asiéndola volar, Twilight salto e inconscientemente ella lanzo una ráfaga de energía a la criatura, la cual se despedazo.

Twilight jadeaba, en eso sintiendo una presencia y se volteo, el poni de la capa esta detrás de ella.

¿Que quieres?, grito Twilight amenazándolo.

Él no respondió, solo la miraba.

Ella cambio de estrategia.

¿Quién eres?, le pregunto Twilight.

Quien sea ahora no tiene importancia, lo importante es que hayas logrado hacer el vínculo con tu verdadero poder, le respondió el poni.

¿El vinculo?, le pregunto Twilight.

Es un estado inconsciente en el cual tú usas tu verdadero poder sin necesidad de pensar, es como un modo automático, le respondió.

Twilight iba hacer otra pregunto, pero en ese instante las chicas aparecieron.

Twi, ¿estas bien?, pregunto Applejack.

Ante que Twilight pudiera responder una masa de oscuridad atrapo a las chicas.

¡Chicas!, grito Twilight lanzándose sobre masa de oscuridad, pero una guadañas negra le corto el paso.

¿Que te pasa?, le pregunto Twilight.

El le lanzo unas cuchillas negras las cuales Twilight las esquivo, ella entendió que tendría que luchar con él.

Twilight comenzó a golpearlo, pero sus golpes eran bloqueados por su sombra, él se movió provocando que la sombra salieran cuchilla, las cuales Twilight las esquivo, lanzo una canicas de luz y explosivas.

La luz anulo la protección de la sombra y la explosión lo desoriento, aprovechando la oportunidad Twilight intento penetrar la masa de oscuridad, pero el poni en un destello se coloco al frente de Twilight.

El poni golpeo a Twi asiéndola volar, ella se azoto contra un árbol, el poni salto para rematarla, pero Twilight bloque el ataque, había activado el vinculo.

El poni sonrió, Twilight lo golpeo con fuerza rompiendo su defensa, el salió volando.

En el suelo el poni le hablo.

Eres tal como me imagine, le dijo.

A que te refieres, le pregunto Twilight.

El le paso un pergamino, era el que fue sustraído del castillo, en el se observaba las familias de Canterlot y allí esta Twilight en la lista, su hermano y sus padres, pero algo le llamo la atención.

Por tu rostro, deduzco que te diste cuenta del detalle, le pregunto el poni.

¿Por que hay ponis muy parecida a mi?, pregunto Twilight.

Es porque tú eres una reencarnación, le respondió.

¿Una reencarnación?, le pregunto Twilight.

Si desde tiempos inmemorables, tú has nacido varias veces, pero jamás has logrado cumplir tu destino, le respondió el poni.

Ella recordó la cutie mark del poni de su sueño.

El dedujo que preguntaría eso.

Yo implante recuerdos míos en tus sueños, para mostrarte el pasado, le dijo el poni.

¿El pasado? le pregunto Twilight.

El poni se levanto y se quito la capa.

Era el unicornio que la salvo del carro, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a Twilight era su cutie mark era un libro.

Soy Mystic, hermano de tu primera encarnación, le respondió Mystic

Twilight no sabia que decir, esta paralizada.

¿Pero tú convertiste a Spike en un monstruo, el ave, los ponis sombra y me atacaste?, pregunto Twilight.

Lo que a tu asistente le paso fue una prueba para ver tu potencia y el de tus amigas, además fue mi amigo Hunter quien se le ocurrió eso, el ave es una criatura de la oscuridad, los ponis sombra eran solo distracción y te ataque para saber si estabas lista para enfrentarte a tus miedos, le respondió Mystic.

¿A mis miedos?, le pregunto Twilight.

Si, en esa masa de oscuridad se encuentra los miedos y pesadillas de los ponis de Equestria, ahora se que estas lista, así que ve y salva a tus amigas, le respondió Mystic.

Twilight se lanzo a la masa de oscuridad.

Al ingresas sintió un frio inmenso, ella apareció en una bodega llena de cajas.

Chicas me escuchan, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, alguien me…., fue interrumpida por una ráfaga, ella lo esquivo.

La ráfaga cortó por la mitad un pilar de acero, Twilight subió la mirada y vio a una alicornio blanca con melena de aura, era su mentora la princesa Celestia.

¿Alteza que haces aquí?, le pregunto Twilight.

Celestia salto y lanzo otra ráfaga a Twilight, ella lo esquivó y vio que tenía los ojos en blanco.

Twilight se vio obligada a pelear.

Twilight bloqueaba los ataque de su mentora usando la energía como escudo, pero tenia un problema su maestra atacaba muy rápido y predecía lo movimiento de Twilight.

En un descuido, Twilight fue impactada por una ráfaga, asiéndola volar y azotarse en un pilar, por suerte ella creo una barrera en su vientre para bloquear los ataques, pero igual sentía dolor.

¿Que puedo hacer?, pensó Twilight.

Celestia volvió a atacar, Twilight le lanzo unas cajas que habían a su alrededor, ella las corto por la mitad.

En eso Twilight formulo un plan.

Twilight salto esquivando a su maestra, al caer roso una caja y la lanzo a Celestia, esta la corto liberando un centenar de hojas brillantes, Celestia estaba rodeada de explosivos, antes que ella pudiera actuar, todas explotaron en cadena.

Celestia yacía en el piso inerte, al acercar Twi esta de desintegro.

Debe ser esto a lo que refería Mystic, pensó Twilight.

Un sonido de crujido, le alerto que una puerta se estaba abriendo, Twilight ingreso a la puerta.

En ese momento Applejack caminaba por un laberinto de piedra, sin poder encontrar la salida.

Ponis emplumados, donde demonios esta la salida de esta cosa, dijo en voz alta Applejack.

En eso escucho unos cascos acercarse.

¿Quien anda hay?, grito Applejack.

Por una esquina apareció Apple Bloom.

¿Hermanita que haces aquí?, dijo Applejack.

En eso el cuerpo de Apple Bloom creció y su cabello se alargo convirtiéndose en unos tentáculos.

¿Que rayos?, dijo Applejack.

El pelo de Apple Bloom azotó el suelo trisándolo, Applejack esquivo el golpe.

Veo que quieres pelear, dijo Applejack.

Applejack golpeo a Apple Bloom, pero no le hizo nada su cabello bloqueo el golpe, este agarró a Applejack y la lanzo lejos.

Applejack volvió a intentar con una seria de golpes, pero nada funcionaba el cabello se movía muy rápido, en eso el cabello se convirtió en una de las puntas e hirió a Applejack en un costado.

Applejack salto hacia atrás y se quejaba de dolor, ella vio como la herida sangraba.

Rayos, dijo Applejack pensando como podría derrotar a esta criatura con la forma de su hermana.

En eso Apple Bloom lanzo su cabello a Applejack destruyendo todo a su paso.

Applejack esquivaba los ataques con rapidez y salto poniéndose a salvo.

¿Que debo hacer?, dijo Applejack, en eso descubrió que sus ataques no funcionaban por que el miedo de lastimar a su hermana.

Applejack cerró los ojos y empezó a buscar la tranquilidad y el equilibrio de su poder.

Apple Bloom lanzo de nuevo su cabello, pero esta vez la cosa cambio, Applejack golpeo el cabello con mucha fuerza, era tan que su casco ardió en llama.

El cabello ardía, provocando que Apple Bloom se retirara, Applejack provecho de golpearla consecutivamente, el cabello ya no ponía bloquea los golpes.

Apple Bloom volaba por los golpes, en eso Applejack remato la hazaña con un golpe certero azotándola contra el piso.

Apple Bloom yacía muerta en el suelo, y luego desapareció.

Applejack jadiaba de dolor, en eso Twilight llego.

Applejack me alegra de verte, ¿Qué te paso?, dijo Twilight.

Twilight, tuve una pelea muy difícil, dijo Applejack.

Twi la ayudo a pararse, una puerta se abrió y las dos ponis se adentraron a la oscuridad.

En la otra habitación Pinkie caminaba por una cuidad completamente vacía.

¿Hay alguien aquí?, pregunto Pinkie.

En eso las chicas aparecieron.

Chicas las estaba buscando, dijo alégrenme Pinkie pero unos cristales fueron lanzados y también canicas, las cuales explotaron, Pinkie las esquivo gracias a su elasticidad.

¿Que les pasa chicas?, pregunto Pinkie en eso vio que las chicas tenían los ojos en blanco.

Applejack se lanzo sobre Pinkie con una patada, pero esta revoto en Pinkie siendo expulsada como si fuera una bala de cañón contra una casa.

AJ yacía inconsciente, y luego desapareció.

Ya veo son impostores, grito Pinkie muy enojada.

Rainbow se lanzo a la lucha usando electricidad, la cual no le hizo nada a Pinkie, ella estiro su casco envolviéndola y la azoto contra el suelo.

¿Alguien más?, pregunto Pinkie.

Fluttershy hiso salir del suelo lianas y rosales, las cuales Pinkie esquivaba rápidamente.

Pinkie salto y con una ametralladora golpeo a Fluttershy consecutivamente, ella yacía en un agujero creado por los golpes, completamente inconsciente.

Ya solo quedaban dos y las más peligrosas para Pinkie, ella sabia que estaba en desventaja, ya que, las explosiones de Twilight podían dañarla y la goma es vulnerable a los objetos punzantes y cortantes.

Amabas comenzaron a pelear, Pinkie esquivaba lo mejor posible, Twilight lanzo sus canicas a Pinkie, esta las amortiguo con su cuerpo con tanta suerte que revotaron y se devolvieron a Twilight, la cual quedo desorientada.

Pinkie aprovecho y le dio varios golpes certeros.

Solo quedaba Rarity, ella comenzó a lanzar estacas de cristal y dar golpes con su casco cristalizado en forma de espada, Pinkie se mantuvo lo más lejos posible, pero en un descuido Pinkie toco a Rarity y su pata derecha se cristalizo.

Pinkie grito de dolor e intento huir pero su casco esta pegado en el piso, Rarity se lanzó sobre Pinkie, en un intento por soltarse jalo su cuerpo con fuerza y cuando se despego su cuerpo azoto en Rarity, la cual salió volando.

Pinkie se percato y comenzó a golpear a Rarity, la cual se agitaba por los golpes, Pinkie inflo su vientre y callo sobre Rarity aplastándola.

Pinkie intentaba liberar su casco, en eso llegaron Twilight y AJ llegaron.

Pinkie, ¿estas bien?, pregunto Twilight.

Al fin llegan, dijo Pinkie en un tono sarcástico.

Applejack ayudo a Pinkie a quitarse el cristal, una vez liberada Pinkie, las ponis se encaminaron a la siguiente puerta.

El ese lugar Rainbow sobre volaba el sector tratando de encontrar la forma de salir, en eso un destello anaranjado paso en frente de ella, era Scootaloo.

¿Scoot, que haces aquí?, pregunto Rainbow.

Scoot no respondió, sino se lanzo sobre Rainbow intentando propínale una patada.

Oye, que intentas, dijo Rainbow molesta.

Pero scoot arremetió de nuevo contra Rainbow obligándola a esquivar el ataque, Rainbow voló lo más rápido que pudo, pero scoot realizaba maniobras tan precisas que le era muy difícil evadirla.

Rainbow intento lanzarle rayos, pero scoot los desviaba con sus alas, algo que a Rainbow la desconcertó.

Scoot agito fuertemente sus alas provocando un golpe de aire tan fuerte que Rainbow salió volando, para empeorar las cosa scoot alcanzo a Rainbow y le rompió la pata derecha de una patada.

Uuug, grito Rainbow se alejo con mucho dolor.

Scoot volvió a atacar, así que Rainbow caya en picada.

Scoot el pisaba los talones, hasta que Rainbow tuvo que usar su ultimo recurso.

Una gran explosión de color hizo que scoot perdiera la concentración, Rainbow volaba a velocidad sónica, una arcoíris con relámpagos salía de su cola, era el "Thunder Sonic Rainbow", scoot se vio golpeada consecutivamente por todos lados, ella fue lanzada contra el suelo y para rematar Rainbow cayo en picada sobre ella produciendo el Sonic Rainboom.

Scoot yacía muerta y luego desapareció.

Las chicas llegaron cuando Rainbow se desplomaba a causa del cansancio, Twilight la atrapo con su magia.

Chicas, dijo Rainbow débilmente.

Ya esta a salvo, dijo Pinkie.

En eso la puerta se abrió, Rainbow estaba en el lomo de Applejack en camino a la siguiente habitación.

Rarity caminaba por una serie de túneles, pero no estaba sola.

Detrás de ella aparecieron unos perros con los brazos muy grandes.

Ustedes, dijo Rarity sorprendida.

Ellos le lanzaron rocas, ella las bloque con un muro de cristal, pero uno de ellos golpeo el muro asiéndolo trizas.

Rarity se aparto, intento inmovilizadlos, pero ellos rompieron los cristales y se lanzaron sobre ella.

Rarity los esquivó, esta muy asustada y no hallaba la forma de escapar.

Los perros lanzaron piedra en varios sentidos lo que desoriento a Rarity, ella fue golpeada en el centro de la frente y cayó al suelo semi-consiente.

En el suelo ella recordó a las chicas y pensaba que jamás las vería, eso la puso triste, pero dentro de ella la derrota no era una opción.

Ella golpeo el suelo con fuerza, causando que todo lo que rodeaba a Rarity se cristalizara.

No me vencerán, grito Rarity lanzando un rayo de su cuerno.

Los perros se convirtieron en estatuas de cristal y despedazaron.

Rarity jadeaba por el cansancio, cuando las cicas llegaron.

Rary,¿ estas bien?, pregunto Pinkie.

Wow, veo que estabas en problemas, dijo AJ señalando como estaba el túnel.

Fue horrible, respondió Rarity muy cansada.

Una abertura apareció en la pared.

Solo falta una habitación, dijo Twilight.

Las chicas asistieron y penetraron la puerta.

Fluttershy caminaba por un bosque, ella templaba de miedo mientras miraba todo lo que la rodeaba.

De repente unos animales aparecieron, pero estos eran monstruosos.

Los animales lanzaron sobre ella, pero Fluttershy golpeo el suelo creando una barrera de rosales.

Una de los animales salto con sus garras y cortó la barrera, obligando a Fluttershy a volar para ponerse a salvo.

Ella comenzó a lanzar hojas de sus alas como su fueran dagas, los animales las esquivaban.

Fluttershy ya no quería continuar luchando, ella cerró los ojos y golpeo el suelo, unas lianas salieron envolviendo a los animales, ella levanto los casco creando una cúpula de madera a su alrededor, con lagrimas en sus ojos soplo un gas verdoso que cubrió toda la cúpula.

Cuando las chicas llegaron encontraron la cúpula e intentaron ingresar, pero un grito las alejo.

No se acerque hay gas venenoso, grito Fluttershy.

Las chicas se miraron atónitas.

Cuando el gas se disipo Fluttershy se reunió con las demás.

No sabia que pudieras crear gas venenoso, le pregunto Twilight.

No solo gas venenoso, sin que también gas somnífero, paralizante, perfumes y lanzar acido orgánico, respondió Fluttershy con mucha calma.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por las habilidades de Fluttershy.

En eso la última puerta se abrió, Twilight sabia que detrás de esa puerta estaba el final.

Las chicas se miraron y asistieron, entrando a la última puerta.

Las chicas ingresaron a un enorme salón oscuro y tétrico, en eso una risa desgarradora las asusto.

Un ser de gran tamaño y con la forma de la discordia estaba en frente de ellas, tenia el cuerpo de color negro y los ojos rojos.

Ustedes deben ser las elegidas, me sorprende que hayan superado mis pruebas, pero su aventura aquí termina, dijo el ser.

Quien se supone que eres, dijo Rainbow enojada.

Soy Tiniebla Eterna, la manifestación de la oscuridad, dijo Tiniebla.

No te saldas con la tuya, dijo Applejack.

Te daremos una lección, dijo Pinkie.

Salvaremos nuestro hogar, dijo Rarity.

Por una extraña razón Twilight sentía que algo estaba mal.

Eso es lo que creen, dijo Tiniebla.

El abrió la boca y soltó un vapor extraño que envolvieron a las chicas, Twilight escapo de repente por un reflejo involuntario, las chicas gritaban antes de caer al suelo inertes, unas esferas fantasmagóricas salieron de los cuerpos de las chicas, eran sus almas.

Tiniebla absorbió las esferas y rió.

¡Maldito!, grito Twilight saltando sobre él.

El la repelió con su cola, azotándola con la pared.

Twilight volvió a intentar siendo azotada de nuevo.

Tu no eres nada sin tus amigas, grito Tiniebla.

Twilight observaba débil a sus amigas, esto le dio fuerzas, ella salto velozmente y le propino un golpe certero a Tiniebla.

Este atónito se aparto, miraba a Twilight sorprendido.

El vínculo, no es posible, dijo Tiniebla.

Twilight volvió a saltar, sus casco brillaban de energía, ella propino una seria de golpes a una gran velocidad, cosa que a Tiniebla le resultaba difícil de esquivar.

Tiniebla lanzo un golpe a Twilight, pero esta lo bloque con otro golpe, el impacto hizo que el brazo de Tiniebla se desintegrara.

Aaaa, grito de dolor, al ver que su brazo que desasía.

¡Maldita!, grito tiniebla.

Twilight salto de nuevo, pero Tiniebla abrió la boca y soltó un rayo que impacto en Twilight, esta fue azotada contra la pared.

El brazo de Tiniebla se regenero y se acerco a Twilight.

Creo que te subestimé, pero ya no más, dijo juntando sus manos, una bola de energía negra se formo y la lanzo a Twilight.

Twi pensó que estaba acabada, pero nada paso en frente de ella estaba Mystic bloqueando la esfera con su capa, esta absorbió el ataque y se desintegro.

Mystic sonrió, en eso del cuerpo de Twilight emergieron esferas de luz y un total de 12 ponis fantasmagóricos aparecieron.

Hola Twilight, soy Aura la hermana de Mystic y al fin conozco a mi reencarnación, dijo Aura ante la cara de asombro Twilight.

Quienes son todos ustedes, dijo Twilight.

Somos tus encarnaciones, dijo Aura.

Ustedes, no es posible, grito Tiniebla.

Todos los espectros miraron a tiniebla.

Al fin nos encontramos de nuevo Tiniebla, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Yo los mate, dijo Tiniebla.

No puedes matar a lo que no puede morir, dijo Mystic.

Volvimos para terminar lo que empezamos hace 8.000 años, dijo Aura.

¿Y como piensan hacer?, dijo Tiniebla burlándose.

Creo que nosotros, no pero ella si, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ellos comenzaron a brillar y se unieron al cuerpo de Twilight, una armadura muy brillante y dorada apareció en el cuerpo de Twilight.

La armadura de los descendientes, dijo tiniebla.

Me siento muy fuerte, dijo Twilight mirando su cuerpo cubierto por la armadura.

No dejare que me venzas, dijo tiniebla lanzándose sobre Twilight.

Twilight reacción y dio un salto tan alto que parecía que estuviera volando.

Wow, esto es increíble, dijo Twilight asombrada.

Maldición, dijo tiniebla saltando y intentando atravesar a Twilight con sus garras.

Twilight esquivaba los ataques con una agilidad asombrosa y cuando tiniebla le dio un golpe, Twilight el agarro el brazo y le propino una patada que dejo a tiniebla incrustado en el suelo.

Esto es fantástico, esta armadura me ha vuelto muy poderosa, dijo Twilight.

En eso tienes razón, pequeña, dijo una voz.

Un poni con sobrero carmesí apareció.

Lo que me faltaba, el destructor del tiempo, dijo tiniebla poniéndose de pie.

¿Tú eres el payaso paladín?, dijo atónita Twilight.

Sip, pero prefiero el nombre de hunter, si no te molesta y además vengo a ayudarte, dijo hunter y en un movimiento hizo aparecer una enorme guadaña.

Tiniebla estaba asustado.

Bien es hora de sacar la basura, dijo Twilight y despego dando un gran golpea a tiniebla, pero este la esquivo y despego para escapar.

Cuando estuvo apunto de desaparecer del alcance de Twilight, una sombra le cortó el paso.

No te escapes, dijo hunter en frente de él y lanzo tres cartas que explotaron poderosamente en el rostro de tiniebla.

Twilight lo intercepto en el aire con una poderosa patada, que le rompió varios huesos a tiniebla.

Los dos ponis flotaban en el aire y miraban como tiniebla se quejaba del daño recibido.

Eres patético, dijo Twilight.

Pequeña nunca te burles, ni trates despectivamente a tu rival, dijo hunter.

Twilight miro a hunter con asombro y asistió con la cabeza.

Ustedes… no me vencerán.. dijo tiniebla poniéndose de pie y concentrando su poder.

Tiniebla lanzo rayo muy poderoso, pero este fue detenido por la guadaña de hunter.

Ahora Twilight, usa el poder de la armadura para destruir a tiniebla, dijo hunter.

Con gusto, dijo Twilight.

Ella concentro todo su poder en su cuerno y cuando hunter estaba perdiendo fuerzas contra el rayo, Twilight disparo un poderoso rayo multicolor que destruyo a tiniebla por completo.

Pero en eso tiniebla regreso.

Es lo mejor que tienes, dijo tiniebla.

Eres muy molesto, dijo hunter detrás de tiniebla y la guadaña atravesó el vientre de tiniebla.

¿Qué diablos?, dijo tiniebla.

El rayo de Twilight no causa destrucción, sino purificación, ahora eres mi presa, dijo hunter.

Una puerta apareció de la nada y hunter lanzo a tinieblas por el portal.

Gracias pequeña, ahora tiniebla es mi problema, dijo hunter y despareció por el portal.

La armadura brillo y los dos hermanos parecieron.

Lo hiciste muy bien, dijo aura.

Gracias, pero no Fui yo quien lo venció, fue hunter, dijo Twilight.

Eso no importa Twilight, hunter es quien se hace cargo de los seres de las sombras y tú lo purificaste para que él pueda cumplir su trabajo, dijo Mystic.

En eso del cielo cayeron 5 esferas fantasmagóricas, las cuales entraron a los cuerpos inertes de las chicas y en un destello despertaron.

Chicas, grito Twilight.

Eres tu Twilight, donde esta tiniebla, dijo Applejack.

No te preocupes ya fue derrotado, dijo Twilight.

Tú lo venciste, ese genial, dijo Rainbow.

En realidad ayude a vencerlo, dijo Twilight.

¿Quiénes son ellos?, pregunto Rarity.

Chicas, estos son mis encarnaciones, dijo Twilight orgullosa.

Wow, dijeron las chicas.

Los hermanos saludaron.

Hermana creo que debemos limpiar el lugar, dijo Mystic sonriente.

Pienso lo mismo, dijo Aura

Ambos unicornios unieron sus cuernos y con un resplandor la oscuridad desapareció, las chicas vieron que estaba en medio de un bosque y que era de noche.

Es tiempo que regresemos a donde pertenecemos, dijo Aura.

Al fin podre descansar, dijo Mystic.

Adiós y muchas gracias, dijo Twilight.

Las chicas se despidieron, ambos hermanos brillaron y se convirtieron en luz, para luego unirse a las estrellas del firmamento.

Las chicas también brillaron y unas esferas de luz salieron de sus cuerpos subiendo al cielo.

Al parecerse volvimos a ser normales, dijo Pinkie.

Ya me había acostumbrado a ser fuerte, dijo Applejack.

Yo disfrutaba volar la velocidad del rayo, dijo Rainbow.

Lo importante que salvamos Equestria, dijo Twilight.

Queras decir, salvaste Equestria, nosotras no hicimos nada, dijo Rarity.

Si lo hicieron, ustedes fueron quienes debilitaron la fuerza de tiniebla al enfrentar los miedos de cada una, dijo Twilight.

Las chicas se abrasaron y juntas observaron el cielo, en el que un nuevo amanecer empezaba.

Fin


End file.
